Roji no Haigo Henjin
by LightlesShadow
Summary: That alleyway was always dark. Rumored to always have a ghost lurking in it but I never paid it much mind. Our class got a student from America, Hyuu, and that was how it all started.


_**Roji no Haigo Henjin (The Weirdo Behind the Alley)**_

_**Chapter 1: Someone Moved in There **_

Everyday, after school, I always pass by that alleyway. Nothing ever happens in there but it always gives off an eerie feeling that makes people stay away from it. It's like you have to freeze in place once you're in front of it. I never bothered to care what happened in that alleyway because it was always deserted. So I don't pay it much mind, though, many people believe that there is a ghost living in there.

I remember one time on the news, that alley that I always walked pass everyday after school was were a murder took place. Who knew what happened because the murder was a mistake and it just so happened that the victim collapsed and the blood was red paint. Many people believe that it was a ghost's doing but I don't believe it. I always have a gut feeling that there is a weirdo living in that alley and the thought of it just give me the chills up my spine.

At school, a new student was going to be in our class. I hated the thought of a more crowded classroom but I didn't complain anyways since people always gave me my space. While waiting for class to start, I took out my notebook and thought about what to write for my story. It was a plain story with no emotions in it whenever I read it. Even when I tried adding a little bit of spice to it, it never worked out. I didn't care and continued on with the plot since I diligently finish the story and leave it with a pile of other completed stories.

The teacher clapped his hands to get the students attention and it worked. All the students got into their seats and the new student came in through the sliding wooden door. "This is Reiji Hyuu, he came from the United States to live in Japan," the teacher introduced him to the class.

"Yo!" Hyuu said as he put his foot on the teacher's desk.

_What a nice way to greet your classmates, _I thought.

"You twerps better call me Hyuu, got it!? I don't like being called by my last name!" he exclaimed.

_So weird..._I thought as I went back to thinking what I should write for my story.

Suddenly, someone slammed his hand on my desk. It was none other than Hyuu.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" he asked me. This was the first time that someone's face was close to mine so I slammed my book in front of his face without thinking.

"H-hey, what was that for!?" he angrily asked.

"Only an idiot wouldn't act normal," I bluntly said.

"You should learn from your mom to respect your classmates," I said before I ignored him and went back to my work.

I had a feeling that he had a smirk on his face. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Class is starting!" the teacher clapped his hands.

_Thank you Mr. Shiro, _I thought before I went back to my dreamland.

"Mei, would you please continue where Hyuu left off," the teacher said. He was glaring at me for no apparent reason.

Hyuu snickered and I felt like punching him in the face. "Thank you, Hyuu for telling me that Mei wasn't paying attention," Mr. Shiro said before he cleared his throat and went back to reading.

I angrily gave Hyuu my best glare before taking out my book and opening to the page of the boring story.

"Mei, please read the next line," the teacher said and I quickly read it. I lived in the US for four years so my English was pretty decent.

"Thou tow blushee pilgims," I read and Hyuu was holding in his laughter. I wanted to punch him in the face right now.

"You're spouting out nonsense!" he exclaimed.

"Then what the heck do you want me to say!?" I angrily asked him.

The students in the class giggled at me.

"It's read like this 'Thou two blushing pilgrims'" Hyuu corrected me.

"My English is far more superior than yours," he said. He was arrogant, I see.

"So what?" I asked. "Your Japanese is at the beginner level," I countered.

He glared at me and I knew I hit a weak spot.

"You two, stop fighting!" Mr. Shiro went in between us.

Hyuu was still glaring at me but I didn't care. An arrogant idiot like him would take a thosand years to get up to my level.

During lunch, I was thinking about my story while picking at my food. I was ignoring what my friends were saying until Hikari patted me on the back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You seem to be getting unexpectedly well with him," Hikari said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hyuu," she answered.

"Usually you will ignore the person even if they insult you," Hikari said.

"Who knows? Maybe it's because I can't stand arrogant people like him," I said.

"And what would he have to do with me anyways? All the girls are flocking towards that Asian foreigner," I said before going back to my story. It was sure hard to concentrate on my writing when Hyuu was talking with the girls.

"What are you writing right now?" Hikari asked as she suddenly grabbed my book.

I was about to take it back before Hikari could read it but she held it up high so I couldn't reach it.

"Hey, give it back!" I shouted at Hikari.

Hikari gave me a sly look before reading what I've written. She sighed and put the book down on the desk. It was my first time seeing a forlorn look on her face.

"Really, Mei, you write about the most heartbreaking stuff," Hikari commented.

"Really? Whenever I read it, I don't feel anything," I said as I sipped my water.

"Maybe because of..." Hikari was thinking when I beat her to it.

"Low confidence, no experiences, and never really caring about other people's problems," I said.

"H-how were you able to read my mind?" Hikari asked, she was shocked.

I sighed before packing my bags. "It's because you always mention it," I said before leaving the room and going to the rooftop to concentrate on my writing.

I closed my eyes to let the wind blow against my face. It was peaceful and calming but I never looked at the sky. I felt that if I looked at the sky, everyone and everything in this world would go dark and I wouldn't be able to see the light.

_Now...all I have to do is edit the story and then leave it with that pile, _I thought before continuing to write.

While a few moments of peace went very well with my concentration I was suddenly interrupted by someone suddenly showing up with his head in front of me.

"Yo!" Hugh said as he dangled from the railings on the higher level of the roof. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I ignored him and proceeded to completing my story. "That's none of your concern," I said. _Why waste my breath on him? _I thought.

"Hey, you're really nerdy aren't you?" he asked. "You wear glasses and tie your hair in pigtails," Hyuu said.

I suddenly began to shake. "You have no right to judge me for who I am," I suddenly say. "I don't care if I'm a nerd or whatever you want to call me but I don't want to see your face around me," I said.

Hyuu looked at me with a frown before he smirked and turned around. "Interesting..." was all I heard him say before he left the rooftop, leaving me alone once again.

I couldn't concentrate on my work like I usually do. Whenever I thought about Hyuu, I was going to snap but I didn't and kept my cool instead.

After school, I stayed inside the classroom and worked on my story. Hikari was sitting besides me and worked on her own thing. Then, she messed with my hair like she usually did after school when there was no one inside the classroom except for her and me. She untied the pigtails and let me hair fall down.

"Please stop it Hikari," I said.

She giggled.

"Won't do. I like messing with your hair the most," Hikari said before she took out another pair of rubberbands and placed them on the table.

"Mei, don't you have another style?" she asked.

She was talking about my hair and I was thinking about it. I didn't really want to stand out and since it was either tied in pigtails or not tied at all I went with the first choice. I shook my head.

She pouted.

"I like it with pigtails and glasses," I told her before continuing to edit my story.

"But you look way better if you didn't put on any of those!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I don't ever want to stand out ever again," I told her.

"Haha...back in middle school you were the center of attention around the guys and ever since then you changed your appearance and have you're peace and quiet," she said. I nodded my head in agreement as I finished adding a comma to the second sentence of the second chapter to my story.

"I think your current hairstyle looks cute but you're natural appearance looks even more better," she wooed over me as I ignored her. I didn't like it when someone talked about my appearance, I just don't like it. "I'll tied it back now," I said as I took the rubber bands on the table but Hikari took them away from me. She even took away my original pair leaving me with nothing to tie my hair.

"Now, time to take those off!" she said as she went for my glasses and I ducked my head this time. She was persistent though, trying to find ways to get the glasses off my face.

When she finally did, the door suddenly slid open without us noticing. I could see Hyuu looking at us and then at me with an expression of shock.

He suddenly took his bag and left. He slid the door shut with more force than usual.

"Shit..." Hikari said.

"Looks like we have to add another boy to the list..." she said before turning to me.

I pouted and playfully bullied Hikari for showing Hyuu my true appearance. "He was blushing when he saw you," Hikari explained.

"Uh-huh," I nodded as I packed my bags and got ready to leave. "Next time, you have to make sure that NO ONE is here," I strictly told Hikari and she nodded her head. "And only you could see this appearance of mine," I said before I pushed the chair in and left.

Hikari walked her path home as I decided to head towards my uncle's meat shop. Whenever I walked to my uncle's shop I always pass through that alleyway. I tripped on a pile of-WHAT THE HELL- moving supplies!?

I noticed I was missing my book with the story in it and it dropped somewhere in the alleyway. I began to shiver once again out of fear. I walked in the alleyway and it was silent. There wasn't a streetlamp to light it up and it wasn't dark outside either. The alleyway was always dark though, even when the sun is out, the alleyway remains dark.

I went deeper into the alleyway when I suddenly heard a voice. I froze on spot. My legs were shaking. As I took a step closer, the voice was getting louder and louder.

"Get out of my place!" someone growled and I heard a few men.

_BANG! _I heard. It was the sound of someone getting pushed against the wall. "Get out of my property before I break the socket out of your arm!" the sound of the male saying this was menacing. He was like a lion protecting his territory. Then, I peeked and was surprised to see Hyuu glaring at a couple of guys who all have wolf-like tattoos on their left shoulders. I could tell by the look on their faces that they were afraid of Hyuu but they were too confident to back down.

"We own this place," one of them said and he look a step closer to Hyuu.

_Oh no, they're going to fight! _I thought and without a second thought I was in between the gang and Hyuu.

"This place belongs to me!" I said in a justified tone. "And this guy-" I said pointing to Hyuu. "Is my co-worker who frequently comes out here to loiter around," I said. I turned around and the expression on his face was speechless. Instead of going with my lie, he pushed me to the side.

"Huh? Is that true? You don't sound convincing enough," a gang member with glasses leaned his face closer to mine.

"Are you sure you're the owner of this lot? You look really young," he said as he approached me.

Suddenly, a kick came straight to his face. "Sorry, my leg slipped," said Hyuu who was surprisingly calm but insane at the same time. He was angry.

I looked at the guy, surprised to see that his face was bruised and I couldn't even see his face anymore. The guys backed away when they saw what happened to the guy with glasses.

"Just how much power do you have in those kicks!?" asked one of the guys.

"A lot," Hyuu said, his voice was icy and menacing.

"If you don't want to feel the power of these kicks, I suggest you get out of this place RIGHT NOW!" Hyuu shouted at them before they went off.

Then, Hyuu looked at me before approaching me.

"Mei," he said before he kneel on one knee and took my hand. "Do you have any wounds?" he asked and I just shook my head.

Suddenly, I realized what I needed to do and desperately looked for my book.

"Are you looking for that book of yours?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"It's over there," he said as he pointed towards the couch.

_Wait...WHAT!? _I thought, shocked to see the supposed alleyway look like a house.

"W-why is there a couch out of place!?" I asked. "Also, why is there a glass table here?" I continued and I pointed at the table.

Hyuu scratched his head and sighed. "I might be the arrogant and selfish type but I don't have anywhere to live. The place my parents rented me is under innovation and this is the only spot I could find," Hyuu explained.

"Don't tell me...YOU'RE LIVING HERE!?" I asked so loudly that Hyuu had to cover his ears.

_That was the first time, I saw the true face of my new classmate, Hyuu. _


End file.
